This disclosure relates generally to display systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this disclosure relates to techniques for modifying digital images so that they display more clearly in bright ambient environments. Many modern computer systems use active display technology (e.g., LED LCD technology). One inherent drawback to this type of display is that it is difficult to use in bright environments.